


Missing Her

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Natalia x Hunt ♡ [4]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Two drabbles and a one shot, basically. About Hunt missing Natalia while she's filming abroad.





	1. Nostalgia | Drabble

Thomas Hunt wasn't one to be nostalgic. The past was in the past. But tonight, as he watched her interview with a foreign talk show host for the third time, he couldn't help thinking of the way things had been years ago; when she had still been his student. At least he'd got to see her nearly every day back then. Now she was eight thousand miles away and he was lucky if he got to hear her voice once a month.

With a sigh, he put down his Scotch, took out his phone and started typing._ I miss you._


	2. I Miss You | Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to the last drabble. Natalia's perspective this time.

Her phone buzzed as she stood in line at the coffee shop and Natalia swore she would murder the producer if he called her to the set again before she got her daily caffeine fix. When she checked her screen, though, it wasn't his name that popped up. It was Thomas'. She smiled, knowing it was two a.m. over in LA. _He_ was thinking of _her_ in the middle of the night. She quickly unlocked the phone to read the text. Her heart skipped a beat. Three simple words, but they stirred up emotions deep within her. _I miss you._


	3. I've Waited Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas regrets ever sending her that message. Until he doesn’t anymore.

Thomas wished he could take back the message he’d so carelessly sent to her. He’d regretted it immediately after, but even more so now that she still hadn’t replied two days later. It wasn’t like her to ignore his texts for so long – she normally replied within a few minutes, a couple hours at most – so this could only mean he’d overstepped.

He’d always known it would happen eventually. He’d been playing a dangerous game, getting so close to her when he knew damn well that he cared just a little too much about the young actress. While it hadn’t been him who’d insisted on staying in touch, he’d always accepted her into his office, and later her invitations to coffee, without even a moment of hesitation. He’d been happy to be there for her, even if it was just to give her career advice most of the time and he’d come to enjoy not only their time together but also their correspondence whenever they didn’t see each other.

But all that was over now. All because he’d had one single moment of weakness.

With a sigh, Thomas got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to refill his glass. He realised his usual two fingers would not be enough if he was going to get through the night, and so he poured himself a little more and made his way back to the living room. He didn’t get far.

The doorbell rang, and he glanced at his watch. His brows furrowed, wondering who on Earth would possibly be visiting him at one in the morning. He debated simply ignoring it, but it rang a second time. And then a third. A fourth, and a fifth in rapid succession.

“I’m _coming_!” Thomas shouted exasperatedly as he walked over to the door and opened it. He nearly dropped his glass when he saw who was on the other side.

For a moment, he wondered if he was hallucinating for, surely, she couldn’t possibly be _here_. He almost reached out to make sure she was real, but found it would have been too ridiculous had she not been, so he simply stared at her for a few seconds, waiting to see if she would disappear. She didn’t. She simply stared back at him, expectantly, as if he was supposed to somehow know how to react.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me come in?” she eventually asked, presumably realising he wasn’t going to be the first to speak.

When he finally did, his voice was but a whisper. “Natalia?”

“Uh, yeah,” she said, eyeing the almost half-full glass in his hand. “Exactly how many of those did you have? I know it’s been a while, but I haven’t changed _that_ much.”

“But… you’re in Istanbul…” It was a stupid thing to say – clearly, she _wasn’t_ there anymore. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should have asked her what had happened; why she was here. But he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact _that_ she was here.

She huffed. “I _was_. And I was quite enjoying it, too, but then this stupid asshole had the audacity to ruin all that.”

It took him a moment to realise that _he_ was the asshole she was referring to. “Oh.”

“Oh?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “_Oh?_ That’s all you have to say for yourself? I flew eight-thousand miles for you and all I get is an _‘oh’_? Really, Thomas?”

As if he needed her to point out just how idiotic he was acting. But he didn’t _know_ what to say. Whatever he’d expected when he sent that text – and he didn’t know what that was, either – it most certainly hadn’t been _this_.

_I flew eight-thousand miles for you._ But why? Why would she have done such a thing? Could it be…? No. She was probably just angry at him for his indiscretion. He wouldn’t have put it past her to travel all the way to LA simply to give him a piece of her mind. She’d done crazier things in the past.

He opened the door wider and stepped to the side, letting her in. She glared at him, obviously displeased with his lack of a response, but walked inside, anyway. Thomas took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, as he closed the door. _Breathe_.

Behind him, Natalia was becoming impatient, starting to tap her foot against the wooden floorboards. _Breathe_. He took another couple of seconds before finally turning around to face her. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice significantly less shaky than before. Good. “I simply didn’t expect to see you, that is all.”

She shifted uncomfortably and muttered, “You should have known that I’d come.”

He should have known? _How on Earth_ could he have predicted this?

“Why did you?” he asked, walking past her into the living room to put his glass down on his coffee table.

She didn’t answer. Thomas wondered if she’d even followed him and turned around. She had. She was standing around three feet away from him, maybe less.

“Why did you come, Natalia?” he repeated his question. He needed to hear her say it – tell him she wanted him to lose her number so he’d never text her again, or whatever else it was she’d come all this way for.

Her voice was quiet when she finally answered, as if she didn’t want him to hear. But he did, clear as a bell, and it wasn’t what he’d expected.

“Because I missed you, too.”

Eyes that normally held a confidence he rarely saw in people her age were now looking at him with vulnerability, and it took every last bit of reason he had left in his brain not to pull her into his embrace, never to let go.

“What?” It was only one word and, yet, his voice shook as he spoke it.

She looked down at the ground. “I said I missed you, too. I knew I would. It’s… it’s why I came to you in the first place, before I left. I…”

She trailed off, but Thomas wanted to hear what she had to say. “You what?”

“I wanted you to tell me not to leave,” she said as she looked up at him again, eyes glassy. “It’s stupid, I know, but I wanted you to tell me that there would be other opportunities. _Closer_ opportunities. That I didn’t need to… didn’t need to…”

A tear escaped her eye, and before he could stop himself, Thomas had reached out to wipe it away. And that was all it took. One touch, one innocent touch, and all control was gone. His hand already on her face, he yanked her into him and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that, he felt, had been long overdue.

She stiffened, and Thomas once again worried he’d misinterpreted her words. Perhaps she’d simply missed him as a friend, or missed his advice, or—

All doubts were erased merely seconds later, when she reached up to tangle her hands in his hair, and her soft lips parted in a near-silent moan of his name.

She broke away all too soon but – as Thomas was happy to note – only to look at him for a moment, her eyes soft and adoring. “I’ve waited _years_ for this, you know that?”

“Have you now?” he said with a quiet chuckle. She narrowed her eyes and moved to take a step away from him, but he put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer again. His lips brushed against hers when he said, “So have I.”


End file.
